Max
Max is Prince Eric's old English Sheepdog in The Little Mermaid (film), it's sequel, and television series. Background Not much about his past is shown. Personality :Live Action Film Appearance :Live Action Film The Little Mermaid (film) Max is first seen aboard Prince Eric's ship in the opening scene. He is still there when Ariel spies on Prince Eric's birthday party. While prancing around, Max catches Ariel's scent and tracks her down at her hiding place. Ariel gets scared and hides, but then glances back in curiosity and comes face to face with a panting Max. Immediately taking a liking to Ariel, Max licks her cheek affectionately before being called away by Eric. When Ariel comments on how Eric is very handsome shortly afterward, Scuttle gets confused, thinking that she is talking about Max and says "I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me!". Eric is soon presented with a birthday gift of a large statue portraying him in fancy attire and a heroic pose, Eric subtly shows dislike for the portrayal, but Max openly growls at it. Later, Max is left on board the burning ship when the storm hits. Eric goes back to the ship and saves his dog, risking his own life. Max later finds his master on shore after the shipwreck, licking his face happily. He is also able to smell Ariel behind some nearby rocks and although he tries to bark to get Eric and Grimsby's attention toward her, they ignore him. Later, Eric is walking Max out on the beach. Max smells the now human Ariel further on down the beach and excitedly runs away from Eric. He comes and playfully chases a frightened Ariel up a rock, joyfully licking her face once more. Ariel wipes her cheek and grins at Max, realizing the dog means her no harm. When Eric arrives, Max gets frusturated when his master doesn't realize that Ariel is the same girl who saved his life. At the movie's climax, Max immediately realizes that Vanessa (Ursula's human alter-ego) is evil, presumably he can smell the difference and growls at her as she passes by. Vanessa sharply kicks his face with the point of her high-heeled shoe to keep him quiet. Before the vows can be read, Scuttle leads a flock of bluebirds, amongst other animals, against Vanessa flustering and humiliating her so much that her hands are full. Max starts barking and jumping around wanting to add to the confusion, eventually breaking his leash and running up behind the bedraggled bride and biting her butt in revenge. Scuttle breaks her necklace off while she screams and strains away from Max and the shell containing Ariel's voice breaks, freeing it. Max is last seen at Eric and Ariel's wedding, where he licks both the bride and the groom in congratulations to their marriage. The Little Mermaid 2 : Return to the Sea Max plays a small role in the sequel. He is seen at the beginning on board Eric's ship again. Then when Ariel takes him for a walk near the wall dividing the kingdom from the ocean, and at the end when he comes to help Eric rescue Melody, and later partakes in the swimming party, knocking Grimsby into the ocean while jumping in himself. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances The Little Mermaid Max makes cameo appearances whenever Eric and his ship do, like in the episodes "Thing-a-Majigger", "Ariel's Treasures" and "Scuttle". Relationships 'Prince Eric' Ariel Knowable Relatives *'Prince Eric' (owner) *'Princess Ariel' (friend and owner) *'Melody' (friend) Trivia *Max, along with Melody, Tip and Dash including Ariel's sisters don't appear in House of Mouse. Voice Actors *'Japanese & English' : Frank Welker all information on Max came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Max_(The_Little_Mermaid) Gallery Category:Disney characters